Foreign Lover
by KrystalKayne
Summary: Natalya's hurting, well, not so much hurting but she's upset, she angry. Why would she turn down the comfort of another superstar when she knew her own boyfriend wouldn't be able to fix her problem? ONESHOT Natalya & Justin Gabriel


_A loud, continuous growl erupted from Natalya's lips as she stormed down the halls of Bragging Rights, her dark green eyes glassing over in anger. Again? How could she lose, again? To LayCool of all people. She was tired of jobbing to anorexic stick figures like them, she was better than that. She knew it, LayCool knew it, Vince knew it, everyone knew it! Shaking her head from side to side, the Canadian found herself sending her foot into one of the technical boxes, a grow-like yell passing her lips as her chest began to heave. The anger was just too much, and on top of everything else too. The bickering that was going on between her boyfriend and her cousin, the fact that her father and herself were only just starting to talk properly again after his arrest, it was just too much for her to handle along with the ridicule from LayCool._

"Stupid anorexic whores"

_The Neidhart mumbled lowly as she shook her head from side to side causing her bright blonde locks to ruffle somewhat. Finding her locker room quickly, the blonde stripped herself of her ring gear and changed into a pair of daisy dukes and a tank top, along with a pair of ballet flats. Bunching her hair up, she grabbed a tie and tied it up into a tight ponytail before she brushed the creases from her clothing. With that, she grabbed her purse which contained her money, phone, iPod and everything she needed – which never really changed to be honest. Huffing out, she resisted the urge to push her fingertips back through her hair as she walked out of her locker room, slinging her bag over her shoulders. _

"I wonder where TJ is..."

_She murmured, pushing her lips to the side slightly as she turned her head from one side to the other. No sign of him. Meh, looks like she wouldn't be getting a hug anytime soon then, he was probably already back at the hotel. Looks like that would be her next stop. Exhaling a defeated sigh, the anger slowly flowed out of the Canadians little emotion box and was replaced with sadness. She'd worked so hard to get here, and she couldn't even win a championship, what was the point of being here then? A little over two years and nothing._

"God, this sucks"

_The diva muttered, wrapping an arm loosely around herself as she allowed her head to lower. Now to the car park to find her rental car, oh the fun. _

"What sucks?"

_Natalya's head snapped up somewhat as a voice questioned her, it was all too obvious who it was, the accent was a dead giveaway. Rolling her dark green eyes in an annoyed manner, the blonde spun around on her heels sharply to find just who she suspected. Justin Gabriel._

"What the fuck do you want, Gabriel?"

_The Canadian snarled lowly, her jaw clenched tightly. It had to be him didn't it? Setting her feet in a stance that made her seem like she were about to pounce, the Canadian followed the Nexus members movements as he advanced on her. This was going to be a very interesting encounter considering the past between the pair._

"...I wanna know what sucks."

_Justin murmured, pushing his hands into the front pockets of his black skinny jeans as he pressed his lips together and puffed his cheeks out, his strut becoming more casual as he stopped in front of her. _

"Why? Don't you have some bum buddies to go satisfy or something?"

_Natalya murmured, her eyebrow raising in a slightly disgusted manner, her head tilting forwards somewhat as she pursed her lips outwards. Maybe, this would be amusing and take her mind off of things? Ahh.. So she'd made the assumption he was gay now, had she? The thought caused the superstar to chuckle, it was quite funny actually. _

"I don't swing that way you realize?"

_Justin murmured with a slight laugh as he ran his thumb and forefinger lightly over his jaw bone, his dark chocolate brown eyes scouring every inch of the diva momentarily. Woops? He'd probably get in trouble via Wade for even mingling with the other divas and superstars, but t hey were off screen – he should be allowed to do what he wanted. _

"Coulda fooled me the way you cart around after Barrett doing everything and anything he tells you too"

_The Canadian murmured, a slight attitude etching into her tone as her head move to the side slightly, her arms folding tightly over her chest – probably not one of the smartest ideas as it made her cleavage more revealing, not that she'd noticed that is. Gabriel's head shook from side to side slightly for a moment at her comment._

"Such a character Nata.. lya.."

_The Nexus member murmured, last word trailing off as his eyes fell upon her chest. His jaw dropped like a love sick school boy as he simply stared. The Neidhart's eyebrow raised slightly as he went silent. Okay, that wasn't weird at all? Taking a moment, she allowed her own gaze to follow the superstars, her jaw dropping in slight disgust. What the hell?_

"Do you really want me to slap you like I did at Bret's appreciation show?"

_The Canadian muttered lowly, her jaw clenching slightly as she threw her hip to the side, her dark green eyes glassing over as she tried to distract the superstar from his trace by waving her hands in his face. Dang.. The saying 'Small things amuse small minds' would fit perfectly here – if her chest weren't so big. _

"..I.. Ahh.. You.. Me... Huh? What!"

_Justin questioned, shaking his head from side to side quickly, finally managing to tear his gaze away from her body. But not for long. Blinking a few times, his eyes refixed on her chest. God, he was so asking for it, wasn't he? A low growl passed Natalya's lips as she drew her hand back, sending it sharply across his face, a large red mark appearing almost instantly. The superstars head snapped to the side at the impact, stumbling backwards, having to reach out and grab a hold of the frame of a door to stop himself from falling. Fuck, she was a strong one that one._

"Pervert"

_The Canadian snarled lowly, her dark green ablaze as they zoned in on the superstar. God, she hated men who perved on her, she was with Tyson and didn't plan on changing that anytime soon. Shaking her head slowly from side to side, the diva flipped the superstar off as she began to back away. Shaking her head in disgust, she pushed her fingertips back through her hair as she made her way towards the carpark. The hotel sounded like a good place to go right now, cuddle up with a blanket and a movie on the couch with Tyson, it sounded like bliss. But for some reason she felt like that wouldn't be enough to pull her out of her mood. Shaking her head at the thought, the blonde wrapped an arm around herself as she slowed down somewhat, no need to hurry. Maybe a little time to herself would be good._

"Oh, C'mon! Give a guy a break, you're gorgeous, who wouldn't stare?"

_Gabriel chuckled, a small smile forming on his lips as his head shook from side to side, that was until he realized what he'd said. Shit! He'd really put his foot in it, hadn't he? Chewing down on his lip in a nervous fashion, the superstar began to back away slowly, his dark chocolate brown eyes watching carefully at her reaction, maybe he would end up getting slapped – again._

"...Excuse me?"

_Natalya growled lowly, her dark green eyes glassing over heavily as they narrowed in on the Nexus member. What the hell was he thinking saying something like that to her? Her! Of all people? Was he wanting to get his ass kicked and served back to him on a silver platter like many others who'd tried to hit on her. When TJ was around, she didn't mind all too much because he'd always jump in to prove she was his and all that nonsense, but without him there? Well.. It didn't make her that happy, and the fact Gabriel was backing away made it all the more worse. With that, the diva wandered forwards quickly towards him, allowing a growl-like yell to pass her lips as she sent her hand sharply across his face – again. _

"You're just as pathetic as the next superstar who stares, or tries to flirt with me.. Every time it ends the same way, me slapping them into next week and I'd be more than happy to smack you one again!"

_The Canadian snarled lowly, poking the Nexus members pectoral muscle roughly with her perfectly manicured fingertip as her jaw clenched. She hated people with a passion like that in all honesty. Shaking her head from side to side, the diva began to clench her hand into a fist tightly. She was planning on doing more than just a slap._

"Oh, C'mon! We all know before all this crap with Lay-Cool you were the sweetest little thing and now you've become this sick and twisted little girl... Loosen up sweetheart, live a little.. Or does TJ have you so tied up you can't even do that!"

_Justin exclaimed, his accent thickening heavily as he ruffled his short locks with his fingertips as his head shook from side to side. Seriously, the girl needed to loosen up, hang out with people that weren't with the Dynasty, maybe then she'd be able to ya know, be normal. It was at that moment that his eyes focussed on her lips as he got somewhat in her face. He honestly wanted to see how far he could push it._

"Excuse me? Ex-fucking-cuse me? You have no right, no right at all to talk about me, or TJ okay? So why don't you go run around after that little bum buddy of yours, Wade... You might get more action that tryin' to fl—"

_The blonde somewhat screamed, her dark green eyes glassing over with anger as she poked his pectoral muscle with her fingertip roughly until her words were cut off by something pressing to her lips. She inhaled a sharp gasp at the touch, her eyes falling shut for a moment until she realized what was happening. Breaking the lip lock quickly, the Canadian stumbled back a few steps, a look of pure shock etched onto her features as she allowed her fingertips to trail over her lips lightly._

"What the hell!"

_She exclaimed breathlessly, her chest somewhat heaving as she tried to get a decent breath into her lungs. A small smirk formed on Justin's lips as his thumb ran under his lower lip, chuckling to himself as he watched Nat closely._

"I had to shut you up somehow, didn't I?"

_He stated in reply, a quiet snigger passing his lips as he began to take careful steps towards the diva. Who could blame him? One, she was gorgeous. Two, the taste of her lips was amazing. And three, she was an unbelievable kisser, even it was reluctant. He could only imagine how could she was when it wasn't forced._

"You are unbelievable!"

_The diva shrieked, pushing her fingertips back through her hair slowly as she continued to back away, a look of fear mixed with guilt fixed on her facials. What was she suppose to do, turn and run? Well, that's exactly what she did. Chewing on her lip roughly, the Canadian's pace backwards quickened before she turned on her heels and began to run down the hall as best she could in 5 inch heels. Running her palm across her lips, the blonde not only wanted, but needed to get as far away as possible._

"Awh, Natalie, don't be like that"

_Justin murmured as the diva ran off, his head shaking from side to side as he broke into a slight jog after her, taking mere seconds to actually catch up to her. Allowing a rather firm laugh to pass his lips, the Nexus member's arm wrapped around the Canadian's waist causing her momentum to slow almost instantly, she just wanted to go back to the hotel and be with TJ, was that so much to ask?_

"You're upset about your losses against Lay-Cool, I can see it in your eyes... You're angry because they're mocking your lineage and all you want to do is make them pay right? But you can't do that... So why don't you find a way to forget about it all instead"

_The South African murmured, his arm slipping around her back as he lightly pushed his body up against hers whilst the back of his hand trailed lightly down her cheek. Pursing her lips somewhat as she glanced from side to side, she began to search for a way to escape, to get away. With that, she began to squirm within his grip, pushing against his chest to try create some distance between them – but he was stronger than her, and any of her attempts were failing._

"C'mon... I think I know how I can make you forget.."

_Justin whispered as he lent downwards, trailing his lips lightly across the skin of the Canadian's neck. Instinctively, her head tilted to the side slightly as she began to bite down on her lip roughly. Feeling her chest tighten, the blonde lifted her hand up to the Nexus member's cheek to push him away. She had to get out of this predicament, and fast. Placing her hands firmly on the superstars chest, she pushed him away with a hearty shove, a low groan passing her lips as she backed herself back against the wall._

"No.. I swear if you lay a single hand on me again, you'll regret ever coming up onto the main roster"

_The diva snarled lowly. God, how did he know the way she was feeling though? It was scary in all honesty. Wrapping her arm lightly around her stomach, she shook her head from side to side. Lightly caressing her forehead with the palm of her hand, the blonde tried to compose herself._

"It was obvious you enjoyed that, you would've slapped me otherwise"

_The superstar murmured, cautiously advancing on the diva again, lightly pressing his body back up against hers, somewhat pinning her to the wall as his hands rested lightly on her sides, running upwards a little ways taking the fabric of her shirt with them. It was at that moment, Natalie somewhat lost control of herself, and with that, she lent upwards, tenderly pressing her lips against Justin's, quickly slipping her tongue into his mouth. Exhaling lightly into his lips, she slowly pulled away, lightly nibbling on her lower lip as she lowered her head. She did not just do that._

"I knew it"

_He sniggered, bending down and wrapping his arms tightly around her thighs, sliding her up the wall. What was she doing! What was she letting happen even? Chewing on her lip roughly as she draped her arms loosely over his shoulders, Natalya lent downwards, re-attaching their lips roughly, her dark green eyes falling closed slowly as Justin's hands ran up her legs at around the same speed. With that, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he pulled her off the wall, turning himself so his back was against the wall, but instead pushed back through the door that was next to the pair. Kicking it shut before reaching behind him and locking it, Justin located the couch gently dropping the Canadian down into the cushioning before quickly removing his shirt, literally ripping it off of his shoulders before climbing down on top of her – sitting back on her legs momentarily, a small smirk forming on his lips._

"...Let's see what 'cha look like without that tank, eh?"

_He muttered, running his hands lightly up Nat's stomach, dragging the fabric with them before he pulled her shirt up and over her head. The blonde exhaled lightly as she laid there in almost dead silence, the only sound she was making was the breaths she was taking. Shifting her weight slightly, she propped herself up on her elbows before leaning upwards a little more, wrapping an arm loosely around his neck, pressing her lips to his before she pulled him down as she laid back, nestling into the cushioning lightly._

"Make me forget.. Forget it all..."

_She purred, quickening the kiss somewhat as her head tilted to the side. A large, lopsided smirk formed on his lips at that as he broke the kiss. Shuffling back somewhat, his hands quickly worked to unzip her shorts, swiftly pulling them from her legs and dumping on the ground before he got up to his feet, unbuckling the belt of his jeans and dropping them, along with his boxers down to the ground._

"Oh, I will"

_He sniggered almost evilly as he positioned himself between the Canadian's legs, running his hands up the inside of her legs, spreading them apart before he pushed her thong to the side and grabbed a hold of her hips. Chewing on her lip roughly, the diva allowed herself to relax – just in time too as Justin suddenly pushed himself inside her, causing a loud moan to leave her lips almost instantly. _

"Oh, God.."

_The Neidhart murmured, bringing her hand to the side of her head as she lightly tugged her hair, her chest starting to heave as she struggled to breathe. _

"Oh, Yes.."

_Justin sniggered in reply before he again laid down on top of her but somewhat to the side as he slipped an arm around her waist and slowly began to move his own hips back and forth, gently thrusting into her. Hey, he was a gentleman after all. Leaning down somewhat, he began to tease the skin of her neck with lips, trailing them up towards her lips before connecting them again passionately. The kiss was quickly broken though as a moan that the blonde had tried so hard to suppress left her lips, her back arching lightly in the process. Chewing on her lower lip roughly, the Canadian allowed her hips to move in rhythm to Justin's – and it wasn't a reluctant movement either._

"Oh.. Justin.."

_She murmured, her breaths becoming shorter by the second, her chest heaving as she tried to gain some form of composure. Chewing on her lip roughly, she brought her hand to the Nexus members face, softly caressing his cheek as she lifted her head upwards, pressing her lips back against his as a much quieter moan was huffed into them. Keeping her back arched, her body began to shudder within his grip as his thrusting got faster by the second. Clenching her jaw tightly as the rhythm of their bodies quickened. It would only be a matter of time._

"...Hope baby likes it rough"

_Justin huffed gruffly as he pushed upwards somewhat, lifting one of her legs up over his shoulder to give him better access to her. Finding his own jaw clenching, he could feel himself begin to near his climax, and it was at that moment he thrusted as fast as he possibly could, he was near, he could feel it._

"She does-s.. Oh God!"

_Natalya screamed as Justin finally released himself inside her, holding her in place to keep himself as deep inside her as possible. Puffing heavily as it ended, her collapsed on top of her exhausted body, both of their chest heaving uncontrollably as they gasped for air. Sweat began to drip from their foreheads as Justin feebly pushed himself upwards before dropping down again, his lips crashing against hers in one final passionate lip lock before he rolled off of her and down to the floor. A small smile formed on the Canadians lips as she dragged her fingertips back through her hair softly, the long locks slightly dampened by the previous activities. It was at that moment the realization of what happened hit her, her eyes snapping open._

"What have I done.."

_She murmured as she pushed herself upwards, getting up to her feet as she straightened out her underwear. She felt so dirty. She's just cheated on her boyfriend of 9 years. How... How could she?_

"...You've just made me a very happy man"

_The South African murmured in reply to that, a light snigger passing his lips as he placed his hands back behind his head, his dark chocolate eyes watching the Neidhart carefully, every moment, every breath, every turn._

"Shut up! Just, shut up!"

_She screamed, her hands extended to the side of her somewhat as she began to chew on her lower lip. Shaking her head from side to side out of disbelief, the blonde grabbed her clothes and shoes from off the floor, bundling them in front of her as she backed out of the locker room, fiddling with the lock, the diva swung the door open before sending one last evil glare in Justin's direction._

"If you ever come near be again, I swear to god, you will regret it"

_Natalya snarled lowly, before she ran out, slamming the door behind her and made her way quickly down the hall towards the diva's locker room, making sure that the clothes she had buddle in front of her to cover herself up. Oh god, how the hell was she suppose to tell TJ about this, it broke her heart to think about how he'd feel about her after what she'd down, tears began to trickle down her cheeks, quickly running her fingertips under her eye to rid of them. How was she suppose to handle this, this infidelity..._


End file.
